godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mecha-SpaceGhidorah
Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mecha-SpaceGhidorah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lordofmonsterisland (Talk) 17:39, May 26, 2009 What would you like to do? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Username thumb|300px|rightWhoops, sorry, didn't notice you. -SpaceGhidorah-SpaceGhidorah 20:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Zilla Zilla.....Needs...To....Burn.....in...HELLLLL......... What version of Godzilla: Unleashed do you have? I got PS2. SpaceGhidorah 19:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I may be getting a Wii soon, so I might have that version. And I agree. the Wii and PS2 versions are great, but the DS is....Blah. Yeah He could get mushroom'd by Mario, Crona Beam'd by Spacegodzilla, and Rick Roll'd by me xD Yep Seen all of them. I even "edited" some and put them on YT. The best edit? In the one for Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, when G is charging his spiral ray, I put a little speech bubble saying "DIE B*TCH* xD YT/Wii Yeah, I'm SuperbGodzilla. You may/may not have heard of me. And your GIGAN05, I think? Anyway, I got the Wii Version of Unleashed and it kicks tail. I used a bunch of cheat codes on it. But yeah, that's it! Ok I'll subscribe, and I'll add you as a friend. Anyway, thenks, and last night I used Mecha-King Ghidorah against mecha G(Showa) and I OWNED him. Yeah, Destroyah is good, but I decimated him with Obsidius. My best monster is SpaceGodzilla, cuz of his Psyhcic Throw and Corona Beam. SpaceGhidorah 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Well Right now, I don't have a camera that can put data on my computer. But I want one. Anyway, yeah, I'mma miss MJ. I liked him when he was with the Jackson 5. So So are you back? An idea Why don't you use a proxy server, or switch to another browser, like Internet Explorer 8 or Firefox 3.5? Then you can probably log in. Also, please join my site. The link is on my user page. --SpaceGhidorah 04:20, 21 July 2009 (UTC) lawlz lol Gigan spicy bacon. I don't see you on the memberlist, though. Yeah, I know, my vids are HILARIOUS. I also made a music vid with Godzilla using the song "New Divide" by Linkin Park, but it got disabled for copyright reasons. Who do you think is Godzilla's ultimate enemy? I'd say SpaceGodzilla, Destroyah, or that super-sized Ghidorah from Godzilla Unleashed. Even better Super-Sized SpaceGodzilla in critical mass...........Or a fusion of SpaceGodzilla and Keizer Ghidorah.........Now.......Too much PWN for words..... I think I think the creature would explode and die from the massive amount of power, but it sounds AWEOMSE! But what I really want in the last movie is for Spacegodzilla to fuse with one of the Ghidorahs to create.......MY USERNAME! SpaceGhidorah 19:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Ah,yes, Jurassic Park. Did you know the first movie came out the same year as Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 2? Yeah, that's a waste. Anyway, my younger cousin lost a bet with me in Godzilla: Unleashed. He had to stick his head in the freezer for a full minute XP Nah I beat him with Mecha-king Ghidorah, actually. He was using regular Ghidorah, he said it actually felt good when he stuck his head in. o____O Yeah, it is weird. lol Yeah, he is weird. And DIE B*TCH DIE was the face Godzilla was making at SpaceGodzilla while sharging up the Spiral Ray. .....Do you think it'd be cheating if I was using Destrotyah against a tiny monster like Baragon? xD Yes Oh, yeah. I had to delete those for copyright reasons, and whenever I have Destroyah, I use the Power Surges and combine them with my horn. Of course, destroyah isn't unbeatable, for my friend was using Jet Jaguar against my younger cousin, who was using Destroyah, and my cousin got his ass handed to him. Mainly because he didn't know how to do the horn. And I've finally found out: The most powerful beam in the game is the Super-Heated Beam you get with the Fire Surge. Aim it correctly, and it can take out 2 of the enemy's Health Cells. Damn is right YouTube is slowly going downhill. Anyway, the Fire Beam is the most powerful attack in the game, but every video game power comes with a cost, and the Fire Beam is very hard to aim and can glitch up. Make sure your oppnents are on the ground before you do it. also, the Fire Surge was what my friend beat my cousin with. Yes Yes A monster Idea for the final movie Name: Solaris Ghidorah Appearence: Godzilla Neo design for King Ghidorah Powers/Abilities: All that of Grand King Ghidorah, except he can fire EMP bombs, give off electric shockwaves(like the electric power surge), Summon massive firballs down from the sun to burn everything in his path, can fire balls of energy, and can super-charge his Gravity Bolts to where They become blood-red in color and cause huge explosions on whatever they touch, not unlike Godzilla's Spiral Ray. Weakness: As long as the sun's energy gets to him, he is the most powerful creature alive. Death: After a long, painful battle against the Earth Defenders and Ghidorah, Godzilla finally finds about Ghidorah's weakness: Therefore, he uses his ray to move a space rock in front of the sun. An eclipse falls over Tokyo, and solar energy can't get to Ghidorah anymore, so he grows weaker. Then, the Earth Defenders basically beat the crap outta him, until Godzilla finishes him by using his Spiral Ray to push Ghidorah into space, where he collides with the space rock. The space rock explodes and Ghidorah is killed. Yeah That sounds awesome, dude. But I don't think Mecha parts can fuse with 2 organic organisms like that. But here's Solaris Ghidorah's Origin: After the death of SpaceGodzilla in his volcanic lair, all of his power went out of his burning body. Since Krystalak and obsidius were dead, the power went into his next most faithful servant: King Ghidorah (GMK version). As Minya, Godzilla, and Mothra were retreating the volcano to celebrate their victory, little did they know the most powerful creature alive was hunting them......... lol Yeah I've heard of Clockwerk. Anyway, I just got this game for Wii from Wal-Mart called Deadly Creatures. You play as a tarantula and a scorpion in the desert, fighting predators. Before you play as the scorpion, you must fight him as a boss. I beat 2 bosses: The Snake and Scorpion. The snake had an obvious weakness: His rattler. (He was a rattlesnake) Beat it last night Looks like Struggs (if he survived the explosion) won't be making babies anymore...........xD He was kind of annoying, but I got him down. Nope Not really, I just wanted to get to the game. I need to put that in the list of games I think should be movies along with: Destroy All Humans all of them, Godzilla: Save the Earth, Mario Kart, Spyro The Dragon Series, And many others. And I could've sworn I read somewhere that Scorpio is the Scorpion's real name. Nice Edits I like your edits on Godzilla Unleashed games Fanzilla Idea Hey! We haven't talked in a while. Sorry, I've been busy with other Wikis So I was thinking about a new idea where the Vortaak try to take over Earth by using a "rage" virus that turns humans into mutants. Also, the Mothra race introduces it's leader: an immortal being known as The Emperor. Here are there monsters in this one: Megalon: An ancient undersea entity, Megalon joined the Vortaak in hopes of bringing his people to their full evolution. He and Gigan are mortal enemies Gigan: An alien cyborg, Gigan is the finest fighting machine the Vortaak have at their command. Although he hates Megalon, his main enemy is the Mothra race. Mechagodzilla: His name makes you want to punch him out, Mechagodzilla is the most devious scum the Vortaak have at their command. He uses cheap shots and dirty tricks, and that's why the Vortaak like him. Destoroyah: Destoroyah is basically a walking can of toxic waste: He is literally MADE out of poision. Because of this, he just wants death, and he believes the Vortaak will help him accomplish that goal. SpaceGodzilla: The evil, Alien form of Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla has the most powerful energy attacks of any creature alive. He can channel energy from crystals from his homeplanet, making him a weapon of mass destruction. He was the Vortaak's ultimate creature until King Ghidorah came along, so for this reason, SpaceG hates Ghidorah and tries to kill him any chance he can get. King Ghidorah: We saved the best for last; King Ghidorah is easily a weapon of pure death and the most powerful Vortaak Alien. He has been equipped with their G-Cells and the "rage" virus, making him currently the most powerful creature alive. His burning hate for Mothra is only surpassed by his hate for Godzilla. The Vortaak hesitate to deploy Ghidorah at all, for since he is so powerful, he may snap and begin to attack the Vortaak's allies. Because of this, Ghidorah is the "last resort" weapon of the Vortaak, and is only used in emergencies. Haha, sup? lol. Well, anyway, I've been busy with Gmail and stuff like that. Yeah, they are, Megaguirus PWNs King Caesar. SpaceGhidorah 22:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Just so you know, I've made a LOT of changes to it, for the upgraded version, check out my page on the YuGiOh Wikia. And Cyber Dragon is semi limited, as of the March 2010 banlists. Also, If you have time, get a Gmail account, and I can Duel you with my new Rex Goodwin Inca deck. SpaceGhidorah 23:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpaceGhidorah You lucky bastard... I have been wanting that game ever since it came out. The only game I have is DOR, and it gets boring after a while. Anyway go to Google, hit Gmail at the top, and click create account. SpaceGhidorah 20:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweet I've seen vids on YT, and wondered how you could get 'em SpaceGhidorah 20:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2